Holloywood Girl
by Sky297
Summary: Hi, i'm Raven, but you can call me Ray. i am a true Hollywood girl, you know, parties, modeling, boys and more parties!
1. Prologue

Hollywood Girl Prologue

Hi, i'm Raven, but you can call me Ray. i am a true Hollywood girl, you know, parties, modeling, boys and more parties!

i never felt love before. and i will never feel. i never belived in love. To be honest with you, the longest time i ever was with a boyfriend is one month. Wierd? not for me. most of the boys i date with are with me for one week and thats it. My boyfriend for now is David. And yeh, i do this "thing" with boys ALOT. And i love it.

i am 21 years old, by the way. and i live alone, not with my parents. They live far away from me, and i see then once a year. Sad story... Any way, i live door-to-door next to my best friend, Emily. We are VERY close, and we even work with the same model manager.

i think thats enough for now. remember to read the story!

Bye,

Ray.


	2. Chapter 1

"Hurry up Ray!" We're gonna late!"

"Ok, ok! let me just wear my earrings!"

I wore my yellow earrings, and walked out of my apartment. I saw Emily standing right next to the door. She was wearing her amazing white swimwear, and blue earrings. She was holding our sea bags.

"Thanks" i said, and took my yellow bag.

"What took you so long?" she asked me.

"I was trying to pick wich swimwear to wear today, Em" i answered.

"And WHY it took you so long?" she asked again.

"Because, i couldn't pick one, Em! The blue swimwear is realy pretty, but the red one im wearing is more sexy!" i said, while we were walking to Emily's car.

"Ok, ok" Emily said. I opened the car door and sat down. Emily started to drive.

"I can't wait untill we will be there!" i said.

"Remember that the beach is far away, Ray." Emily said.

"i know, i know, but i was waiting to this Beach party for a month!" i said excitedly.

"Relax Ray. it's just the BEACH you know..."

"Yes, but everybody is gonna be there! it will be so fun!"

"David is gonna be there too right?"

"Yeah, why are you asking?"

"Because the beach is a realy romantic place..." she smiled.

"Don't start again, Em!" i laughed. Emily always makes fun of me and David. She thinks that this time, its a serious relasion-ship. Wich is NOT true...

"Em, i told you like a 100 times, DAVID AND ME IS JUST A JOKE!"

"Well, David doesn't think your a joke..." she smiled again.

"Oh my god..."

"Haha, relax Ray, you know im kidding! But siriously, your relasion-ships are too short!"

"I like it like this"

"But you never felt LOVE!"

"So...?"

"Gosh!"

"Ok, Em, ok, i promiss i'll try to make it longer!"

"Thats not the point! your playing with David's feelings! Thats not cool!"

"David knows that we'r not sirious!" i said.

"No, he doesn't! he realy likes you!"

"Too bad for him!" i said.

"But -"

"Stop it Em! i told you 100 times to NOT take a part of my love life! let it go!"

"Ok, Ray, ok." She said.

"By the way" i started "How are you and James, huh?"

She smiled and said "We're fine. why?"

"I heard noises last night. From your apartment. Am i right?" i asked.

"Well..." she smiled.

"Don't tell me anything. Belive me, i don't wanna know..." i smiled.

"Haha.., if thats what you want..."

"Yes it is."

"Ok then..."

I saw the beach from the left window.

"We are there!" i yelled.

"Haha, yes we are!"

"Lets rock this party out, Em!"


	3. Chapter 2

We openned the car doors and went out side.

Emily finally found Julia and Erika, and she called me to join them.

"Hey Erika! Hey Julia!" i said when i saw them.

"Hi Ray! How are you?" Julia asked me.

"I'm OK you know... I heard you and your family went to Las Vegas last week."

"Yeh, thats right!" she said.

"Were you playing?" i asked her.

"Actualy, i am the one who spent the most of our money, ha ha".

"Ha ha your so lucky!" i said.

"AND she bought her self like a 100 pairs of shoes!" Erika said.

"I'm sure your gonna give me some" i smiled.

"Yeh, right!" Julia said.

Then i felt some one's hand ripping around me. It was David.

"Hey gorgeous..." he said in his low voise.

"Hi David!" i said and kissed him on the chick.

"What's up with you guys?" he asked us.

"We're OK thanks for asking!" Erika said quickly. I always knew she had a big crush on David.

"Well, i think i'm going to get something to drink. Should i bring you something?" Emily asked us.

"Not for me." Julia said.

"No," i said.

"I want some water, Em!" Erika said. "David, you want something?"

"Umm, no thanks Erika." he said.

I saw Erika's upset face and i thought that she deserved it. She always wanted David. Too bad for her.

"How about dancing, Ray?" David asked me.

"Sure!" i answered.

We started to dance slowly. David tried to get tighter, but i pushed him a little bit.

"What's happened babe?"

"Nothing!" i said too quickly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok then..."

After like five minutes of dancing he tried to kiss me VERY deeply. I pushed him.

"David stop!" i said.

"What the hell is the problum with you today baby?"

"Everybody is looking!"

"So? You didn't care about it when we were at Greg's party last week."

"Well, it was a week ago..."

"Oh, come on babe! Let's have some fun..." He said, and tried to kiss me deeply again.

"Not now David!"

"OK THEN!" he said loudly, and left me alone at the dancing area.

I walked toward Emily. She was drinking some water.

"Hey, everything is ok Ray?" she asked me when she saw my face.

"Not with David."

"What happened?"

"Nothing, i just don't want him to kiss me so hard next to everybody..."

"Then tell him!" she said.

"I did, it made him mad! he left me alone at the dancing area!" i said.

"What a retard!" Emily said.

"Maybe his right, you know..." i said slowly.

"Oh, come ome Ray, you dont wanna look like you-know-what next to everybody!"

"Ok." i said, but i wasn't realy listening. i was trying to find David.


	4. Chapter 3

I finally saw David. He was next to the bar. I walked toward him to apologize.

"Hey.." i said when i was next to him.

He didn't answer.

"Look, David, i'm sorry. I was acting like a fool.. And i'm really sorry about that. Will you forgive me?"

He looked me in the eyes and said "Sure i will, Ray. I love you."

I couldn't say 'i love you' back. I truely wanted to, but those words didn't came out of my mouth.

"So... how about dancing again?" he asked.

"Ok.." i said quetly.

We started dancing at the dancing area. Then i saw Em. She looked at me like she couldn't belive i was there with David. I stoped looking at her. She can't understand that even if i dont love David, i realy dont want to hurt his feelings.

"I am very thirsty, i'm going to get some water." i said to David.

I walked to the bar, where Emily was.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked me.

"Em, i... i don't want to hurt David's feelings!"

"But in the car you didn't care about him at all!"

"Yes, and i didn't lie to you! I realy don't like David! But i don't want to hurt him!" i said.

"Ok, you know what, do what ever you want. Those are your life. But remember what i'm saying, David is dangerous. He will hurt you."

"I don' think so Em..." i said.

"Ok." she said and got some more water. "Remember what i said..."

I turned around and walked to David. He was talking with Erika again. 'Like i care...' i thaught.

"Hey!" i said. I'm sure Erika wasn't happy to see me.

"Hi baby..." David said, and kissed me.

"I was wondering what are you two were talking about..." i said and looked at Erika's eyes.

Her cheeks turned red. "Nothing.." she said.

"We were talking about music." David said.

'Yeh. right,' i thaught. "So..." i said slowly to break the silent.

Em care next to me and said "Hey!"

"Hi Emily!" Erika said.

"Hi Erika. Ray, i want to go home early today." Em said.

"Ummm, sure.." i said.

"Let's go. Bye guys!" she said.

"Bye!" Erika said.

"Bye babe..." David said and kissed me deeply. I pushed him pretty fast, and didn't even looked at his eyes when i said "Bye".

"Ok, what was that?" Em asked when we closed the car doors and started to drive.

"What was what?" i asked.

"The way you're acting, Ray! You said that you don't want to hurt David, but you don't even looking at him when you're saying good bye!"

"Not your business..."

"Come on Ray! Your planing some thing!"

"Maybe..."

"TALK!"

"Ok, ok. I don't like David. BUT, he is very popular and hot and what ever..."

"And..." Em said.

"Look, Em, He is like a reward or something! I don't want to lose him for Erika!"

"WHAT? Ray, this is stupid thing that i ever heard!"

"But it's true."

"You're cheating them. Ray!"

"I know..."

"GOSH..." she yelled. "Your imposible!"

"What do you want me to do, Em? I never felt love like you and James, OK? It's wierd for me to be careful with boys!"

"So brake up with David!" she said.

"That's exactly what i want to do!"

"Then do it!"

"OK!"

"Good, then..." she said, and no one talked again for five minutes.

"We're home." Em said.

"Good." i said, and openned the door. I walked realy quick to my apartment and closed the door.


	5. Chapter 4

I woke up at 6:30 p.m. I went to bed right after Em came to my apartment and said that she is sorry. I forgive her. I mean, she want my life to be better, after all. So we talked for 20 minutes, and we decided that we never gonna try to change each other's private life!

I stood, and took my cell phone. I tried to call David. He didn't pick up. Then i called Em.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, Em! You want to come over again?"

"I can't, Ray, i'm sorry. But James is gonna come, and..." she stopped.

"Ok, ok, i got you..." i smiled.

"Well..." she laughed.

"So see you tomorrow..." i said.

"Ok."

"Bye!" i said and hanged up.

I heard noises from Emily's apartment again. It was 8:00 p.m already. I can't satnd their noises till midnight... I called David again. He picked up.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey David!"

"Oh hi..." he said.

"Why you didn't pick up when i called you a few hours ago?" i asked.

"Umm... i was kinda busy..." he said.

"So, you want to come over for a while?" i asked.

"Umm... i'm still busy, Ray..."

"Ok, then..." i said.

"Bye." he said, and hanged up before i could even say some thing. It was annoying. I think i know what make David so busy now. But i wasn't sure. So i wanted to check. I took my phone, and tried to call Erika.

"Hello?" some one answered. It wasn't Erika. It was a guy.

"Who am i talking with?" i asked.

"David. Who am I talking with?"

"Hey, David. I't me, Ray. NOW CAN YOU TELL ME WHY THE HELL YOU ARE THE ONE WHO ANSWERED TO ERIKA'S PHONE?" i yelled.

"SHOOT!" he yelled.


	6. Chapter 5

"SHOOT!" he yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH HER?" i yelled.

"Ray, look, we were just..."

"You were WHAT?" i yelled again "Do you even still with clothes on, huh?"

"Yes, i am. Ray!"

"Oh, it makes me SO happy, you know!"

"Well, you asked me something, so i answered you!" he yelled back.

"Ok, so are you ready to tell me what the hell you guys were doing?" i yelled again.

"Ok, Ray, OK! We kissed, are you happy now?" he yelled.

"NO I'M NOT HAPPY!" i almost screamed. I can't belive i'm losing my boyfriend for Erika!

"Ray, are you there?" he asked.

"NO I'M NOT!" i yelled and hunged up. What an idiot! Kissing Erika? Is that means that ERIKA is better then ME? I started to cry. Even if i don't love David, i still feel something about him. Like he is MINE or something. He always did thing for me, helped me, protected me...

I called Emily and told her to come over right now, no matter that James is with her.

"Sure..." she said, and came to my apartment after she said Goodbye to James, 5 minutes later.

"So, tell me exactly what happened." she said softly, and hugged me.

"I just called Erika, and David answered me..."

"Oh my god, and what did he said?" she asked.

"He said that they were kissing and that's it..."

"THAT'S IT? What the hell! He CHEATED on you!"

"I know..." i said, and started to cry again.

"Don't worry, Ray..." Em said.

"Look, i wanna be alone for a while..." i said.

"Sure. I'll see you tomorrow." she said, and hugged me. She went back to her apartment.

I went outside. It was 11:15 p.m, but i didn't care. I just sat on out house's gate for some minutes and cried. I can't belive that i'm crying for a GUY! It's just not me...

I stood and started to walk back inside, but then i saw some one standing close to me on the street.


	7. Chapter 6

I saw some one standing close to me on the street.

"Hello?" i said quitly. I was still thinking about David.

"Oh, sorry, i just saw you and - " he stepped closer, and i finally saw his face. I took a quick breath. He was adorable.

"I'm sorry if i scared you..." he said.

"No it's ok..." i said.

"Why were you crying?" he asked. Then he said quickly "Sorry, i'm pretty sure it's private..."

"No, no, realy, it's ok, i had a... a sad situation..." i said.

"Oh... well..."

"You want to come over?" i asked.

He started to laugh. "We just met..."

"Oh, sure, if you don't want, it's ok..." i said quickly.

"No, i want, it's just wierd, how you just TRUST me so fast..."

"Well, i guess that is my problum with guys..." i said and smiled. "So come, i live right here..."

"Ok, then..." he smiled.

We went into my apartment.

"Wow!" he said.

"What?"

"This is very pretty, and... BIG..." he said. "You live alone in this huge apartment?" he asked.

"Well, yes... it's only two bedrooms..." i answered.

"So, you DO live alone, right? i mean..."

"No boyfriend..." i answered quickly.

"Oh. So that's why you were crying?" he asked softly, and stepped closer to me.

"Yes, actualy..."

"He hurts you." It wasn't a question. It was a fact. I decided to not answer. He stepped next to me.

"I'm Max, by the way." he said.

"I'm Raven. But please call me Ray..."

"Sure, Ray." he smiled when he said my name. I smiled back. He was so adorable. Blue eyes, dark hair. A little bit emo, but not too much. It's like my dreams guy came true.

He looked at my eyes. I didn't care that i just met him. I kissed him. He kissed me back.

We were kissing till it was 1:30 a.m.

"I guess i have to go back home..." Max said.

"Yeah..." it was such an embarassing moment.

"Bye..." he said.

"Bye." i said back. He took a piece of paper out of his pocket, and wrote a phone number. "Call me..." he said.

"Sure..."

He looked me in the eyes for the last time, and went outside.


	8. Chapter 7

I couldn't sleep. I was thinking about Max. It was 2:00 a.m, but i wasn't tired. Suddenly, Emily called me.

"Em? Are you a wake?" i answred to the phone.

"Yes! Now tell me who was this amazing guy that just walked out of your apartment!"

"Oh, you mean Max..." i said slowly.

"I don't care about his name, just talk!" she said.

"Ok, i met him today, when i went out side after your visit."

"And you just INVITED him to your home?" she asked in shock.

"Well, he was realy nice..." i said, emberrsed.

"Ok, so you just sat down and talked about how's life going?" she asked.

"No, we were..."

"You were..." she said "KEEP GOING!"

"We kissed..."

"You WHAT?" she yelled.

"Em, he is adorable! And i never felt this way before..."

"He could be dangerouse, Ray! A guy that walking outside at 12:00 a.m?"

"He wasn't like that!" i said.

"But he KISSED you!"

"Actualy, i started it..."

"WHAT?"

"Well..."

"Ok, we will talk later, Ray! I think your going to far with your feellings..."

"Ok, Em."

"Bye." she said.

"Bye." i said, and hunged up. I decided to take a shower. I went to bed at 3:45 a.m. I have no idea how i was going to wake up to work tomorrow...


	9. Chapter 8

I woke up this morning at 8:00 a.m. I started to prepare for work. I wore this swimwear that the manager told me to wear, a necklace and sunglasses. I called Emily. She was already ready. We both went to Emily's car.

"So, did you talk to him yet?" she asked.

"Talk to who?" i said.

"To David!"

"Oh. No, i didn't..."

"Then call him now!" she said.

"No way! Erika is gonna be there to remember? She is working with us! And i don't think she will leave her little puppy home alone." i said slowly.

"Oh, right... You are gonna talk to him, then?"

"Maybe..." i said.

We finally were at the beach. But this time, it wasn't a party. It was WORK. So we started to take the pictures for this Summer Magazine. We took a break after 30 minutes. Then, i saw Erika standing next to the bar, and she wasn't alone. David was there, too. I decided to go and make things sure.

"Hey David. Missed me?" i looked at his eyes.

"Oh, Ray..." he said when he saw me.

"It's RAVEN for you!"

"Well, i have to go..." Erika said.

"You stay right there!" i yelled at her.

"Hey relax, RAVEN!" David yelled at me.

"You shut up, idiot! You kissed her when we were TOGETHER!" i yelled at him.

"Couse you never loved me! You were playing with my feelings!" he yelled back.

"it doesn't matter! You kissed this -"

"Don't even TRY to say that word to her!" David yelled.

"How you know i wanted to say that word, huh?" i yelled.

"Obviously!" he yelled. "Erika, go talk to the manager or something, baby..."

"Ok David..." she said like a little inocent kitty.

"So, i understand that you came here to breakup with me?" he said.

"Ofcourse i did! You think i wanna be with you after THIS?" i yelled.

"But, babe, why you care so much? Remember our good times... Good nights..." he said and started to kiss me. He was drunk. I pushed him realy hard and screamed: "LET ME GO!"

"No way..." he said and kissed me hard again. We were behind the bar, so no one saw him. "STOP!" i pushed him. I started to run toward Emily's car. I got in and locked the doors. I called Em quickly. She anwered.

"Hurry up go to your car NOW!" i screamed.

"But, Ray, What -"

"Hurry up! David is drunk and he is trying to get me!" i yelled.

"Ok, im coming..." she said in a sared voice.

She came pretty fast. She got in.

"DRIVE!" i yelled.

"Ok, ok!" she yelled and started to drive very fast. "What the hell is going on?" she asked.

"OH SHOOT!" i yelled, couse i saw David's car behind us, driving SUPER fast...


	10. Chapter 9

"SHOOT!" i yelled when i saw David's car behind us.

"How the HELL he got drunk?" Emily yelled while she was driving fast to shake David off us.

"I have no idea, they were next to the bar when i saw them!" i yelled back in panic.

"Well, thats explame alot of things!" she yelled while David hit our car on the door, and almost crushed us.

"Em, stop driving!" i said.

"WHAT?"

"JUST STOP!" i yelled.

"OK!" she yelled and stopped the car next to our house. I oppened the door and ran into the house. I heard David's car stopping next to Emily's car right when i oppened my apartment's door. I closed it quickly and locked it. I saw Emily leaving fast by the window. Then i heard David's voise behind the door.

"Open the door b**ch! Open it!" he yelled, and kicked the door.

I was so scared. He was drunk. Wich means he can't think stright. He was dangerous.

"Come on, you s*ut! Open the f**king door!"

I ran toward my phone. I called Max. He answered pretty fast.

"Hello?"

"Max, i - "

But then David finally broke the door. I dropped my phone and screamed while he came in. I stood up. He was top-less. He pushed me on the couch. He said: "No one can save you now. Your all MINE!" he said. His eyes were crazy. He started to kiss me hard. I tried to push him, but he was too strong. I started to cry. I hit his chest with my hands. He kissed me harder and tried to take off my shirt. I didn't let him. I kicked and punched him, but he didn't care. Then i heard some one. He finally stopped kissing me.

"HELP! HELP!" i yelled.

"You shut up b**ch!" David yelled at me.

"Let her go!" i heard Max's voise. He came in and pushed David on the wall. I stood and ran behind Max.

"And who are you?" David yelled at Max. "You s*ut found a new boyfriend i see."

Max punched David face. I saw blood coming out of his nose. David pushed Max on the wall. Max fell down and stopped moving. I screamed. David pushed me on the floor.

"I see i can't have you anymore. But be sure i will come back! See ya, b**ch!" he yelled and ran away of my apartment. I ran toward Max. I shaked him a little. He didn't move. I called the ambulance.


	11. Chapter 10

I called the ambulance. They said they will be here in 5 minutes. I sat next to Max. He still didn't move. I was so worried. What if David realy hurts him? And its all because of me...

Max started to move.

"Max...?" i said.

He sighed. I took a deep breath. He is ok.

"Max, can you hear me?" i asked.

"Sure i can hear your beautyfull voise..." he said quietly. He still didn't open his eyes.

"Max, i'm so sorry..." i felt the tears coming again.

"It's ok, Ray. Don't worry... You're safe, thats what is important now..." he said. He finally openned his eyes. It was the first time that i saw him clearly, and i must say, he was absoloutly amazing.

I heard the ambulance coming. I closed my eyes. I realized that i was extremelly tired. I knew we were gonna be ok. Max is gonna be ok...

I woke up. I was lying on a soft bed. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in the Hospital. Next to my bed, i saw another bed. Max was sleeping on it. I smiled to my self. He was so amazing today. The nurse came in.

"Hey, i see you woke up." she said nicely.

"Yes. What time is it?" i asked.

"It's 10:00 p.m."

"Oh, great..."

"You have a guest. I'll let her in." she said, and oppened the door. Emily ran in and looked at me. She was in shock.

"Hey." i said quietly.

"Hey? HEY? What the hell you were thinking to your self? Why you told me to stop the car?" she asked loudly.

"Well, i dont know, Emily... I guess i knew that David will never stop driving..." i answered slowly. Now when i was thinking about it, it looked like a stupid idea.

"Look at your self!" Em said. "Look what he did to you!"

"What's wrong with me, by the way? The nurse didn't say anything..."

"You hurt your head. It's ok, but the nurse said that you will feel pain in this few days..." Em said.

"Well, thats explame alot of things..." i said. My head hurts so much.

"How is Max?" i asked.

"He broke one rib. But he is gonna be fine." she answered.

"Thanks god." i said.

"You are SO lucky he came so fast, you know! He saved you from this... from this pervert!" she said.

"I just hope he is gonna be ok..."

Max woke up. "Hey ya..." he sighed.

"I think i have to leave now." Em said quickly. "See ya!" she said and left.

"So..." Max said.

"Thank you so much Max. You saved me." i said.

"It's ok, Ray. Don't worry. This drunk idiot is so lucky that he ran away before i woke up..." he said, angry.

I smiled. He looked at me. He was still lying on his bed. I tried to sit. My head hurts again. I fell back to my bed. I couldn't stand.

"You ok?" he asked me.

"Yeah, its just my head." i said.

"This idiot hurts you?" he said loudly.

"Well..."

"I thought he was just trying to... you know..."

"He WAS trying to do... this, but you came before he could..." i said quietly.

"What an idiot..." Max said.

"Thank you. Thank you so much..." i said. I felt my tears coming again. I remembered the things David did to me. I started to cry.

"Hey, don't cry, beautyful..." he said and looked in my eyes.

When i saw his eyes i suddenly stopped crying. I knew i felt something different about Max. He was different. I knew what i felt.

I felt love.


	12. Chapter 11

I woke up this morning. The nurse said that me and Max are ok now. She said that we can go home today. We were packing our bags at 11:00 a.m.

"We are going home!" i yelled.

"Yeah." he said quietly.

"What's wrong?" i asked when i heard his sad voise.

"Well, i don't have a home now." he said and looked at the floor. he stopped packing his bag and sat down on his bed.

"What do you mean?" i asked.

"I ran away. From my family."

I sat next to him, "Can you tell me?" i asked softly.

He looked in my eyes. "Well, my dad is drinking. For the last 5 years. And my mom is doing drugs. They used to hit me when i was small, and they are still hitting my little brother, Pete. He is only 8..." He looked at me. His eyes were wet, but i didn't see any tears.

"So two months ago i decided to ran away. To leave. And i'm ok, i have a job in a restaurant. I'm fine..."

I was in shock. How can that be? Max, the guy i love so much, came from a family like this?

"What about your little brother?" i asked. "Pete?"

Max didn't answer. I couldn't belive.

"You left your little brother there? Alone?" i asked in shock.

"What do you want me to do, huh? To take him with me? To live in the street?" he looked in my eyes. His eyes were still wet. I wanted to help him so much.

"You don't have to live in the street." i said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"You can come with me. To my apartment. I have alot of place."

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"Yes, sure!" i said and smiled a small smile.

"Oh my god, thank you, thank you so much!" he yelled and hugged me.

We went outside. We took a taxi to my home.

We were there after 5 minutes.

Max just looked at the building and smiled. Then he looked in my eyes and said: "Thank you."

"It's nothing, you saved me, remember?" i said.

He stepped next to me and kissed me deeply. I kissed him back.

When he let go i said: "I love you."

"I love you too." he answered.


	13. Chapter 12

We went home. Max already saw the house two times, so he didn't need any tour. He started to put his clothes in the closet when the door bell rang. I oppened it. It was Emily. and Jason, her boyfriend. To say the truth, i don't like Jason at all.

When they came in, Jason pulled me into a hug.

"I just heard what happened. Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yes, im fine." i said and pushed him.

I told them to sit on the couch, and i called Max. He came and said hey to everybody.

"Hey!" Em said.

"Hello." Jason said to Max. For some reason, he looked alittle bit sad and upset. I didn't realy care.

"So..." Max said and sat on the couch.

"I wanted to say thank you for saving my best friend. From this idiot." Em said to him.

"Well, it was nothing. I would always save my love." he said and kissed me.

"So you are ok now?" Jason asked us, but looked at me.

"We are just fine." Max said and smiled at me.

"Sorry that i'm asking, but WHY are you staying here?" Jason asked Max.

"We decided that Max will stay here for a while." i answered before Max did. I don't want Jason to hear the whole story. I knew he will over react.

"Oh..." Jason said.

Emily's phone rang. She picked it up.

"Hello?" she said.

I heard Julia's voise on the line. She was yelling something at Em.

"Wow, are you serious? I can't belive it!" Em said.

I heard Julia's voise yelling something again. I realy liked Julia. She was very nice. Unlike Erika...

"Oh my god i must tell her!" Em said to Julia and hunged up.

She looked at me and said: "Erika dumped David! She heard about everything and she dumped him!" she smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" i asked. It made me pretty scared. To know that now David is even MORE upset...

"Oh, i get you. He must be realy mad now..." Em understood.

"It doesn't matter now!" i said. I don't want everybody to start being worried all the time again. We were talking for like 30 minutes and then MY phone rang.

I looked who was calling.

"Oh, sh*t!" i said when i saw who it is.

'David is calling you'


	14. Chapter 13

"Sh*t!" i said that David was calling. I looked at Max and Emily.

"Just don't answer." Em said.

"I agree." Max said and looked at me.

"Well, i guess we have to go now. I need to visit my parents" Em said and rolled her eyes.

"Ok, bye." i said quietly. The phone was still ringing.

Em and Jason went outside. I looked at Max.

"I think i should answer." i said.

"Do what ever you want." Max said.

I took the phone and answered.

"What do you want, David?" i asked.

"I swear i will kick your ss, b!tch!" David yelled at me. "You ruined everything! Erika dumped me because of you, s|ut! I'll get you soon, !" he yelled at me again and hunged up.

I started to cry. Max hugged me softly. I burried my face in his chest and cried.

"Don't worry, baby. I won't let him hurt you." he said.

*10 minutes later*

Max was in the kitchen making us some coffee. I was sitting on the couch, looking at the TV screen, but i wasn't watching. I was scared. I knew that David is dangerous.

"The coffee is here!" Max said and put the cups on the coffee table. He sat next to me.

"Hey, you're still scared?" he asked me and looked in my eyes.

I looked at him back and he saw the scare in my eyes.

He hugged me again. "I told you that i will never let him hurt you, right?"

"I know..." i said quietly.

"So stop being worried. You are going to be ok. We are going to be ok." he said back, and started to drink his coffee. I took my cup and tasted. It was very good. It made me feel better.

When we were done with the coffee, i did the dishes.

"Look, babe, i have to go work now." Max said.

"Ok. In the restaurant, right?" i asked.

"Yes. I'll be back soon, i promiss." he said and kissed me.

"Bye!" i said when he went outside.

He waved me. I waved back and closed the door. I sat on the couch and watched alittle bit TV.

Suddenly, i saw someone openning the front door.

David.

Sh!t, i forgot to lock the door!

He went in with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Missed me, ?"


	15. Chapter 14

"Missed me, ?" David said to me when he came in. He turned around and locked the door.

He pulled me close to him. "I told you i'll get you soon." he said and threw me hard on the floor. He stepped next to me and kicked my stomach.

"Stop, David, please..." i cried.

"Yeah? And why should i stop?" he laughed.

He pulled me and threw me on the wall. I fell on the floor and cried. My stomach and my back hurt so much.

David kicked my back. I cried harder. I couldn't feel my body.

I suddenly heard Max's voise outside.

"Ray, i'm home! I told you that i'll come early today..." he tried to open the door. It was locked. "Ray? Ray?" Max yelled. "Raven?"

"Max!" i screamed.

"Shut up, !" David yelled at me and kicked me again.

"Ray! Who is it? Is that David again?" Max yelled from outside.

"Max, help, please!" i cried.

David yelled at me "Shut the hell up, s|ut!" and kicked my stomach again.

Max kicked the door hard now. He broke it. He ran inside.

Suddenly, David pulled a pistol out of his pocket. Max freezed.

"Scared now?" David laughed. He tried to shoot Max. I screamed. Max jumped fast, and the bullet missed him. Max ran fast toward the bathroom. He went in and locked the door.

"Hah. Looks like your boyfriend is a chicken." David laughed.

But then i heard Max's voise in the bathroom. He was talking to the police. Now i understood. Max is not a chicken. He went in the bathroom to call the cops.

David didn't hear Max's voise so he just kicked my back again.

"David, please, stop it..." i cried.

"I don't think so." David said.

Max went back to the room. He ran fast toward David. David took his pistol, and pressed. I screemed. I saw Max falling on the floor holding his knee. "Shi.t!" he yelled.

"Max, Max!" i screemed.

He was lying on the floor, holding his knee. I saw his pants turning red. David's bullet didn't miss this time.

"Max, Max!" i screemed again.

"Hah. I got him." David laughed.

I heard the police outside. David freezed. Then he looked at me, angry.

"You called them?" he yelled. He took his pistol and shot. I suddenly felt a terrible pain in my leg. When i looked down i saw why. David shot my leg. I cried in pain, and hold my leg. I saw the cops coming in and putting handcuffs on David's hands. He was trying to struggle, but they were 5, and he was only 1.

I suddenly passed out.


	16. Chapter 15

i suddenly passed out. When i woke up, i knew where i was before i even openned my eyes. I was in the hospital again. I openned my eyes and looked around. Max was in a bed next to me again. The same nurse was in the room. I sighed. She looked at me.

"Hello! How is your leg?" she asked me quickly.

"Hurts." i sighed.

"Well, it will stop hurting in a few days. We already did the operation."

"Operation?" i asked.

"Yes, The bullet was in your leg, and the best we could do was to take it off." she answered.

"So, what about Max?" i asked.

"The same thing. The bullet was very close to the bone, but it didn't hurt anything. We just took it off in a operation." she smiled.

"So, when we can go home?" i asked.

"You need to take a rest. You will stay here for a week."

"A week?" i asked loudly. I hate the hospital.

"Yes. A week." she said and walked to the hall. She closed the door.

Great. One whole week in the hospital. And my leg hurts. Max sighed and openned his eyes.

"Damn, we are in the hospital again?" he asked.

"Yep." i sighed.

"Are you ok?" he asked me.

"Yeah, i'm fine. Just my leg hurts." i answered.

"So, what's the problums with us?" he asked me.

"Nothing, they did an operation to both of us and took the bullet off." i said.

"And how long we need to stay?" he asked.

"One whole week!" i said

"Oh, great."he said.

*One week later*

I woke up this morning. It was our last morning in the hospital. My leg stopped hurting 3 days ago. I stood up. Max was already packing his bag.

"Morning, beautyfull." he smiled at me.

"You mean last morning at the hospital!" i smiled back.

"Yes, we finally getting out of here." he said.

"This is great." i said and started to pack my bag. We were done after one hour. We ran outside and took a taxi to my (our?) apartment. We started to put the clothes in the closet. The door bell rang. I knew who it was, so i openned the door. Emily came in.

"Guess what?" she said to me in a huge smile after she hugged my tightly.

"What?" i asked and smiled back.

"David got 5 months in jail!" she yelled.

"Are you serious?" i yelled back.

"Hey, whats going on?" i heard Max's voise. He came to the living room.

"David got 5 months in jail!" i yelled at him and hugged him.

"Wow, this is great!" he smiled and kissed me.

"But why he got such a long time?" i asked Em when Max let go.

"It's not the first time he is doing something unlegal, so the cops decided to give him 5 months!" Em said.

This was one of the best days in my life.


	17. Chapter 16

*Two weeks later*

I woke up, like every day, in my bed. I openned my eyes and looked around. Max wasn't in the bed next to me. (Yes, we sleep in the same bed, but NOTHING IS HAPPENING!)

I stood up and took off my pjs. I wore a skinny jeans and pink top. I went to the living room. I saw Max sitting on the couch. I was in shock. HE WAS SMOKING.

"Max, what are you doing?" i asked loudly.

"Oh. Good morning." he said and looked at me. His eyes were very wet.

"Max, whats happened? Why are you smoking?" i asked him. I sat on the other couch, in front of him.

"Today is Pete's birthday. You know, my little brother." he said quietly and didn't look at me.

"Ohh..." i said quietly. I knew that Max was very close to Pete before he ran away from his family. "But why are you smoking?" i asked.

"It helps." he said shortly.

"No its not! It's poison! It's like drugs!" i said loudly.

"I just started. I'm not addicted or something." he said quietly.

"Max! If you started, it will be hard for you to stop!"

"So i won't stop!" he said and finally looked in my eyes. His eyes were still very wet.

"Max, please, just think about what you're saying!" i said.

"I thought about it enough." he said. His voise was warning me that i should stop arguing. But i didn't.

"Max, stop smoking. You are doing something wrong. Very wrong. It's not helping you."

"Yes it is!" he said loudly.

"No, it's not! You are polluting your self!" i yelled back.

"Does it bothering you?" he yelled at me.

"Yes it is!"

"Then maybe i should leave!" he yelled back.

"Do what ever you want!" i yelled back in tears. I turned around and walked outside. I sat on the bench and cried. What happened? What is wrong with Max? Why he is talking to me like this?

I took my phone and called Emily.


	18. Chapter 17

I picked my phone and called Emily.

"Hello?" she answered pretty fast.

"Emily?" i sobbed.

"Oh my god, Ray, what's happened?" she asked me.

I told her everything about Max smoking, and Max's little brother, and that his parents are hitting him.

"So today is his little brother's birth day?" Emily asked in shock.

"Yes..." i sobbed again. "And he started smoking. He's so rude all the time..."

"Don't worry, Ray, it will be fine." she said.

"Ok..."

"I'll talk to you later, then." she said.

"Bye." i said quietly. I was still crying. I never tought that Max and me will have such a big rip in our relationship.

I walked back in after about 30 minutes. Max was still sitting on the couch with wet eyes. Then i looked at the table. I the whole cigarette pack was empty.

"You finished the whole pack in less then an hour?" i almost yelled.

He just looked at me.

"Does it bother you?" he asked again, in a painfull voise.

"Yes, max, it is." i said.

"Then i see that i cant stay here anymore." He said and walked to the room.

"What are you doing?" i asked him in tears.

"Leaving." he said.

"What?" i asked. I couldn't belive.

"You can't stand me here. I'm leaving."

"But... but... YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME!" i yelled and started to cry.

"Thats exactly what i'm doing." he said. When he turned around and walked toward the closet to start packing his cloths, i saw one lonely tear slipping on his cheek.

"Fine! Just go!" i screamed and ran to my room. I slammed the door behind me and fell on my bed. I burried my face in my pillow and cried like i never cried before.


	19. Chapter 18

I fell on my bed and cried like i never cried before. I was still crying when i heard Max's taxi outside. I heard Max's foot steps when he was walking outside for the last time. Then i suddenly couldn't breath. What the hell i was doing? I just sat there, letting Max to leave me like that? I suddenly knew what i need to do.

I ran to the living room. Max wasn't there. He was outside. I couldn't breath. Is it too late?

I ran out side faster then i ever ran before. Max turned around when he heard my running steps. I jumped on him and kissed him in tears. He kissed me back. I felt one lonely tear slipping again down his cheek.

"I'm so sorry, Ray, i was so stupid..." he said in a regretful voise.

"I was the stupid one, Max, i was acting like a fool! Please forgive me..." i sobbed.

"I would never ever leave you again, Ray. Never." he said and looked in my eyes. He kissed me deeply.

When he let go, we were still hugging tightly. i saw his wet eyes again.

"Max, i don't want you to leave. But please, just think about it!" i begged.

"Think about what?" he asked me quietly.

"The smoking! Please, Max, stop it!" i begged again.

"Ok, Ray. I promiss, i will do anything to stop. I can't belive that i almost lost you because of it..." he said in a painful voise, and kissed me again.

"So, can we please go home and be together again?" i asked hopefully when he let go.

"Sure we can." he smiled. We apologized to the taxi driver and told him that we don't need him anymore. Then we just went back home.

We sat on the couch. I was still crying a little bit and Max's eyes were still wet.

"Max." i suddenly said.

"What?" he asked me.

I was sure about what i was gonna say. But i wasn't sure that Max will like it. Actualy, i even tought that he will get realy mad. But i said it anyway.

"Max, i think we should find your little brother." i said quickly.

"What?" Max asked in shock. He wasn't ready for that.

"I'm serious, Max, i realy wanna find him! I know that you guys were very close, and that you miss him! That's why i want to help him!"

"Well..." he started. "I don't know, Ray... I mean, i sure wanna help him, even more then you do, but my parents are dangerous. They can hurt you." he looked at me.

"They won't hurt me." i said.

"How do you know?" he asked me.

"Because i will be with you." i said and kissed him. When i let go, he just smiled a half smile.

'You sure you want to do that?" he asked me.

"Yes." i said.

"Ok, then. My parent don't work. So they probably at home now. With Pete..." he said quietly. I knew why. If they are at home now, it means they are hitting Pete now.

"Ok, so what are we gonna do?" i asked.

"My dad is sleeping all the day, cause he is drinking at night." he said.

"And your mother?" i asked.

"She probably not at home. She is allways outside at the day. She is coming home at night, so we better hurry up." he said.

"Your mother is dangerous like your dad?" i asked.

"Even more." he sighed.

"So we need to be careful." i said.

"Lets get dressed. Its cold outside." Max said. I wore some skinny jeans and a white top. Max wore a black hoodie too, and a normal black jeans. When i asked him why he didn't wear skinny jeans, like always, he said that he is running faster without skinny jeans.

We went outside at 5:00. It was kinda dark outside, and cold. Max hugged me while we were waiting to the taxi. It came around 5 minutes later. Max gave the driver some directions, and we started to drive. We sat in silence all the way, cause we didn't want the driver to hear our plan.

We were there after 20 minutes. We paid some money to the taxi driver and started to walk.

"Is it far?" i asked. I was very cold.

"It's right here." he said and pointed on a big, dark, silent house.

"Kinda scary, huh?" Max asked me.

"Yes..." i said quietly.

"We are late. My mother can be here in 20 minutes. AND, my dad will wake up soon. So we need to be very quiet, ok?"

"Ok." i said.

Max walked to the door and pushed. It just openned.

"My mother never locks the door." he whispered. We went in and closed the door behind us.


	20. Chapter 19

We went in and closed the door. The house was dark. But i heard snores. Probably Max's father. When i looked at Max, i saw his scared face.

"Whats wrong?" i whispered.

"I... I haven't been here for 3 months. It's wierd..." he said. We started to look for Pete. He was 8 years old, so i tought that he will be sleeping.

"Max, Pete shouldn't be sleeping now?" i asked him quietly.

Max laughed without humor. "We almost never slept at night. He was always scared from my parents, and i was always with him." he said. "So he is probably hiding somewhere."

"Too bad we can't yell his name." i whispered. Then i saw a half-openned door.

"Max!" i whispered. "You think he is here?" i asked him and pointed at the door.

"Those are the bathroom. He could be here. It was one of his best hiding place." Max told me.

"Then lets check." i said.

Max openned the door. The bathroom was kind of big. It has a shower, a bath, a toilet, a big closet and a sink. But no one was in there.

"He is hiding." Max said shortly. "Pete! Pete! It's me, Max!" He said loudly.

"Shh, Max, you're too loud!" i whispered and closed the door.

Then suddenly i saw the closet's doors moving alittle bit.

"Max!" i pointed at the doors.

Max went closer to the closet. "Pete?" he asked quietly.

I suddenly saw the closet's doors openning and a little boy running out and jumping on Max. "Max! Max! I missed you!" the boy was crying.

"I missed you too, Pete." Max said. I saw one lonely tear slipping on his cheek.

"Why did you go?" Pete asked him when Max let him go.

"I am so sorry, Pete, i had to go. And i couldn't take you with me." Max said to him.

"I missed you!" Pete said and hugged Max again. He was pretty tall for his age. He had a cute Ninja Turtles t shirt and a grey jeans.

"Who is this?" Pete pointed at me when he finally saw me.

"This is Raven. She is my -" Max started

"Girlfriend?" Pete said quickly.

"Yes." Max laughed.

"Nice to meet you, Pete. Please call me Ray." i said and shook his hand.

"Ok, look we have to get out of here!" Max said.

"Can we take Gibbi with us?" Pete asked Max.

"Umm... i'm not sure..." Max said.

"Who is Gibbi?" i asked.

"Our dog. He is Dalmatian dog." Pete said.

"Ray, he is very close to the dog..." Max said and looked at me.

"So, you want to take him with us?" i asked.

"Can we?" Max asked me.

"Sure!" i smiled.

"Yay!" Pete said and hugged me. I laughed. I always loved kids.

"Ok, now where is Gibbi?" Max asked Pete.

"Outside." Pete answered.

"Ok, we will take him with us when we will be outside, now we need to hurry up before mother will come!" Max said. He was worried.

"Ok." i said. I openned the bathroom door and walked quietly to the living room. Max and Pete came too. We started to ran to the door, but then we heard some one yelling.

"What the f*ck are you doing?"

We turned around. I saw a big, fat guy standing next to the bathroom door. Max's father woke up.


	21. Chapter 20

Max's dad woke up.

"Run!" Max yelled to us.

We started to run like crazy and Max's dad was following us. We went outside and started to run faster.

"Max, Pete cant keep running!" i screamed at him. Pete was breathing heavyly.

"Run to the coffee shop!" Max yelled and pointed at the coffee shop that was next to us. But then i fell on the floor. Max stopped running.

"Pete, just run to the coffee shop!" he yelled at Pete.

I suddenly felt Max's father hands pulling me up and throwing me hard on the floor.

"Stop!" Max yelled at his dad.

"You two should be dead!" his dad yelled at us. He pulled me again. My feet couldn't touch the floor. I screamed. He threw me on the coffee shop's wall.

Max ran over me and pulled me to his arms. He ran into the coffee shop and closed the door behind us. The coffee shop was almost empty. He put me on the close chair.

"Are you ok?" he asked me.

"I guess." i sighed, I was holding my knee. It hurts so much.

"I'm so sorry that i didn't save you before..." Max said. He looked in my eyes and kissed me on the lips.

"Umm... can you guys do it some where else?" Pete smiled.

"Sorry." we both said.

"Why your dad is staying outside and not coming here?" i asked Max.

"He can see that they are alot of people here, so he keeps staying outside. He should leave soon."

"Good." i said.

"So, where are we going?" Pete asked. He was itching his belly. I saw that his belly is blue. He probably got a lot of hitting from his parent...

"We are going to Ray's house." Max said.

"I think he left. Lets go." i said.

"Come on." Max said.

We went outside and stopped a taxi. We drove home.

"Wow!" Pete said when we went in.

"What?" i asked.

"This is just... so clean!" he said.

"Well, yeah, i guess." i laughed.

I have 2 bedrooms in my home, so i gave Pete the small bed room. It already had a bed, a desk and a closet.

"Good night!" Pete said to me and to Max.

"Bye!" i said back.

"Bye, little bro!" Max said.

"So... You thimk Emily is home now?" i asked Max.

"I guess she is with her boyfriend." he answered.

"Eww." i said.

"What?" Max laughed. "You don't like him?"

"Not realy..." i smiled. I took my phone and called Emily anyway.

"Raven, where have you been? I was looking for you!" she yelled at me when she picked the phone.

"Thats what i want to tell you! Now come to my house." i said.

"But, i'm with Jason now..."

"Then bring him with you!" i said and hunged up.

She was there in 2 minutes. And Jason.

"Hey, Ray!" Jason said when they came in ang hugged me.

"Hey" i said quickly and pushed him away.

We were all sitting in the living room, and me and Max told Em and Jason about what we did today. They were in shock.

"Wow! Now where is he?" she asked us.

"Where is who?" Max asked her.

"Your little brother!" she said.

"Oh. He is sleeping now." Max told her.

"Can i see him?"

"Sure." Max said.

"I'll show her!" i said quickly. I took Emily to the small bed room. Pete was sleeping on the bed, with a Batman pj's.

"Aww... he is so cute!" she whispered.

"Ok, lets go back to the living room." i whispered back.

"He is so cute!" Emily yelled at Max when we were back in the living room.

Max just laughed.

"So, i guess we should leave. See you tomorrow!" Jason said and stood up.

"Are you coming?" he asked Emily when he saw that she was still sitting.

"Yes, i'm tired. Bye guys!" she said to us.

"Bye!" we said back.

"Good night Max!" i said to him and kissed him.

"Good night." he smiled.

I stood up and went to our bedroom. I fell on the bed, and slept


	22. Chapter 21

I woke up this morning, lying next to Max. I made us some coffee. Max woke up 20 minutes later, when i called him and told him that the coffee is ready. Pete was still sleeping in the small room.

"Good morning, baby." Max said quietly and kissed me.

"Good morning to you back." i smiled when he let me go.

"Hey, Ray. I thought, why shouldn't we go to a restaurant with Pete today?" Max asked me.

"I think it would be nice, but i don't realy feel like going some where today. Maybe you should take Emily with you, she realy wants to meet Pete." i said.

"Sure." Max said.

We drank our coffee and Max got dressed. He woke Pete up and told him to wear some thing nice. I called Emily and told her that she is going to a restaurant with Max and Pete.

"Bye, babe. See you later." Max said and kissed me when they went outside.

"Bye Max. Bye Pete." i smiled at them and closed the door. I sat on the couch and watched a little bit TV.

But then i heard some one knocking at the door. I tought that Max probably forgot the keys or something, and i openned the door without even asking who it is. Big mistake.

It was Jason.

"What are you doing here?" i asked rudely. I realy don't want to spend my free time with Jason.

"I wanted to talk a little bit." he smiled.

"Look, i'm kinda busy now -"

"It will be short." he said and came in anyway.

"Ok. But do it fast." i said and sat on the couch.

Jason sat right next to me.

"What?" i asked. I wanted him to leave quickly.

"I wanted to tell you something." he said.

"Can you please hurry up?" i said rudely again. I hate all this drama Jason made.

"Look, Ray. For the past few months, i don't feel the same about Emily."

Good. He came here to ask me for a romantic tip.

"I asked myself why. me and and Emily were very close. And i finally understood." he said.

"What?" i asked.

"I don't love her anymore. I love some one else." he said.

"Ok. What do you want ME to do?" i asked him. I didn't realy care about Jason's romantic life.

"You don't get it?" he asked me.

"I don't get what?" i asked him.

"I love YOU."

"You don't get it?" Jason asked me.

"I don't get what?" i asked him.

"I love YOU." he said and looked in my eyes.

"What?" i asked in shock. There is no way...

"I love you. I realy do. And i'm sure you like me too." he smiled at me.

"No i don't. Jason, i think you should leave now." i said loudly.

"You know you want me." he said and suddenly pushed me to the wall and started to kiss me. I was trying to push him, but he was too strong. He REALY got into it and i was in panic.

He started to push me to my bedroom. I kicked and struggled, but it just made him angry.

Then, he suddenly stopped kissing me. First i thought that he gave up, but then he suddenly pushed me to the bed and lied on top of me.

"Jason, please, get off..." i yelled.

"You know you want it." he said and started to kiss me again. I cried and struggled him, but he just kept kissing me. Then, suddenly i felt his hands going down my shirt.

"Stop it Jason!" i yelled in tears.

He just kissed me again, He finally took off my shirt and threw it on the floor. Then he took off HIS shirt and kissed me again.

I sobbed and struggled again, but he was too strong.

Then i suddenly heard Max's voice.

"Ray? Ray? Where are you?" he said. He was in the living room.

Jason stopped one moment when he heard Max's voice. Like he was thinking what should he do now. When i saw that Jason is not realy focused on me, i screamed.

"Max! Max! help me!"

Jason decided that he has no chance to run away, so he kissed me again. He was trying to make Max mad.

"Ray?" Max yelled and ran like crazy into the room. He freezed when he saw me and Jason. Then he saw my tears and understood what was going on. He pushed Jason off of me and i finally felt Jason's weight getting off. Max ran over to me and pulled me into a protective hug. I sobbed into his chest.

Jason was moving a little bit on the floor. Max gave him a kick on the chest and he stopprd moving.

"Shhhh... it's ok now." Max said to me softly. I just burried my face into his chest and sobbed.

Suddenly Emily came in the room and yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

She looked at me, standing there in my bra, and Jason lying on the floor, top-less.

She screamed.

"NO WAY!"

I sobbed harder into Max's chest and she was in shock. She ran next to me and hugged me tightly in the other side.

"I can't belive it!" she said when she let me go. She walked next to Jason. He openned his eyes.

"Em? Babe..." he whispered.

"No more 'babe' for you, jerk!" she yelled and kicked Jasons stomach. He groaned and stopped moving again.

"I'm calling the cops." Em said and went to the living room.

I kept sobbing and crying into Max's chest.

"How did he get in?" he asked me softly, still hugging me.

"He knocked the door 5 minutes after you guys left and i thought that you probably forgot your keys and i just openned it..." i sobbed.

Max just hugged me tighter.

"How did you guys come so fast?" i asked him, crying.

"The restaurant was closed. So i guess i need to find a new job." he said.

"I'm sorry." i said and dried my tears.

"It;s ok. It's not important now." he said.

"Thank you, Max. I love you." i said quietly.

"I love you too." he said.

I heard the cops outside. I looked at jason.

I couldn't belive to what just happened...


	23. Chapter 22

I was still crying into Max's chest, standing there in my bra, can't belive what just happened.

The cops came in and took Jason away. They asked me a few questions and left.

"Are you sure you are ok, baby?" Max asked me.

"Yes i'm fine." i said and dried my tears. We were standing there for 10 minutes, and then i decided that i should wear a top. I walked to the closet and took a simple black top and a pair of purple skinny jeans. I went to the bathroom, changed and washed my face. When i walked back to the living room, i was cold. I sat on the couch next to Max.

He obviously saw me shaking, so he went to the bedroom and gave me my zebra hoodie.

"Thanks." i said quietly and wore it.

He just sat next to me and kissed me on the forehead. I felt safe next to him. I smiled a little.

"I'm going to take a shower, ok babe?" he asked me.

"Sure." i said and turned on the TV. Then i freezed. Something wasn't ok.

"Whats happened?" Max asked me when he saw me.

"Where is Pete?' i asked.

"Oh. Don't worry, he is at Emily's apartment. Playing XBOX." he said.

"Oh. Ok..." i said quietly.

Max understood why i was so quiet.

"He didn't hear about anything. He doesn't know." he said.

"Oh. Good." i sighed.

"I'm in the shower." Max said and walked to the bathroom.

I watched a little bit TV. I couldn't stop thinking about Jason. I couldn't belive...

Some one knocked the door. I opened it. Emily and Pete went inside.

"Hey, Raven!" Pete smiled at me and hugged me.

"Hi Pete." i smiled a fake smile. He went to his room and i heard the TV turning on.

"Are you ok?" Em asked me.

"I guess..." i sighed. We sat on the couch.

"I can't belive that he did it... I always loved him so much..." Em said. I saw that her eyes got wet.

"Emily, i'm sorry..." i said.

"It's not your fault! I know that he was acting like a jerk... but i still love him, after all..." she said. One lonely tear slipped down her cheek.

I didn't say anything. I just hugged her tightly. She cried on my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Ray... I know, its horrible that i still love him, after what he did to you..." she sobbed.

"It's ok, Em. I know how you feel." i said.

"It's just... We were together for 8 months! And i was sure that he is the one! And now i see that he didn't even love me back!" she sobbed again.

I pulled her into a tight, soft hug.

"It's ok, Em."

"Thank you." she said.

"For what?" i asked.

"You forgave me." she said shortly and dried her tears.

Max walked to the living room. He was wearing only towel.

"Shi.t" he said and turned around. He went to our bedroom.

I laughed a little. "I don't think he was expecting that you will be here."

"Yeah, i agree." she smiled.

Max walked to the living room. This time, he has clothes on. He looked amazing with black skinny jeans and a grey v neck shirt.

"Hey Emily." he said and looked at her when he sat in front of us.

"Hi." she laughed.

"Ray, next time, please warn me before i'm coming half-naked to the living room." he smiled to me.

"Ok." i laughed.

"Sorry." Em said.

"It's ok, i guess. But you guys should warn me next time!" he smiled.

We were sitting there and talking till it was 11:00 p.m. Em went to her apartment.

"So, whats going on with your job?" i asked max seriously.

"I don't know. It looks like they closed the restaurant. I am officially job-less now." he smiled.

"Max, its not funny. We are 3 people. I quit job 2 months ago, and now you don't have a job, too." i said.

"Oh, i forgot about Pete..." Max said worriedly.

"Lets talk about it tomorrow. I had enough problems for today." i smiled.

"Ok, good night." he said.

"Good night. You can watch Pete right?" i asked him.

"Yes, he is gonna sleep in 3 minutes. And im gonna come in 30 minutes."

"Ok, good night." i said and went to our bedroom.

I changed to my pj's and fell on my bed.


	24. Chapter 23

I woke up this morning, lying in Max's arms. I want to say: WE STILL DIDN'T DO IT. We were dating for only one month, and we both know that we need to wait.

I stood up and walked to the living room. I was too lazy to change my clothes at the moment.

I made me and Max some coffee. When it was ready, i wokehim up. We were sitting next to the coffee table, in our pj's.

"So, what are you going to do today?" Max asked me.

"Me and Emily were thinking that we should go to the mall today. You know... girl time." i laughed.

"Sure. I don't think you guys will be happy if i'll come with you." he smiled.

"Not realy." i laughed.

"So i guess i should spend my day looking for a job in the newspaper." he said.

We both laughed and took our cups to the kitchen.

I called Emily and told her to get dressed. Then i went to the closet and took a pair of dark skinny jeans, a pink hoodie and my black converse. I got dressed and walked to the living room.

Max was already sitting there, reading the newspaper, marking some jobs.

"Wow, you are too pretty." he smiled at me.

"Don't worry, i won't talk to strangers." i laughed.

I went outside. Emily was waiting there. She was wearing her striped skinny jeans and a pink top.

"Come on!" she smiled at me.

We sat in Emily's car and closed the doors.

"How the hell Max let you to go when you dressed like that?" she smiled.

"What do you mean?" i smiled back.

"You look amazing!" she laughed.

"You too!" i laughed back.

We were at the mall in 20 minutes. We bought LOTS of new cloths. We went to Starbucks and got some smoothies and found an empty bench.

We were talking and laughing together, but we saw a guy standing close to us.

Suddenly he walked to our bench.

"Hey, do you guys know what time is it?" he asked us.

"It's 4:00 p.m." Em said.

"Oh, damn..." he said.

"Whats wrong?" i asked.

"I'm late." he said shortly.

"You're late?" Em asked.

"Yes, my girlfriend told me that if i'm late to our date today, we are over." he said simplicity.

"And why are you so happy?" i asked.

"I don't realy like her." he said shortly.

"What's your name?" Emily asked.

"Zack." he smiled at her. "Yours?"

"I'm Emily." she smiled back.

"And you?" he asked me politely.

"Raven." i said simplicity.

"So, i don't realy have anything to do..." he started.

"You can join us." Em smiled.

"Ummm... sure!" he said and smiled. He sat next to Em and we all talked. He was a nice interesting guy.

"So, i think i should leave. Max is probably looking for me." i said when it was 5:30 p.m.

"You need me to take you?" Em asked me.

"No, i'll get a taxi." i smiled at her. "Bye!"

I saw that Emily was pretty happy when i went. I smiled to myself while i walked outside. Zack was exactly Emily's type. I just hope they will have a great time.

I got a taxi. I was home at 6:00 p.m.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Max asked me when i walked in. He stepped closer to me and kissed me deeply.

"Emily met a new guy." i smiled when he let me go.

"Seriously? Who?" he asked me.

"We just met him in the mall. His name is Zack." i said and sat on the couch.

"And..." he asked and sat in front of me.

"I don'd know, he's exactly Emily's type and i think that they are having a great time now." i said.

"You mean that they are still there?" he asked me.

"Yep." i smiled. "So did you find a job?" i asked.

"Not realy, i still need to look..." he sighed and took the newspaper again.

I watched a little bit TV. Some one knocked at the door and when i opened it, Emily went in. She looked so... happy.

We sat on the couch.

"I am in love!" she smiled.

"Seriously?" i smiled back.

"Yes! He is gorgeous! He is so nice and polite and amazing and sweet!" she yelled.

"Ok, you ARE in love." i laughed.

"Oh my god, Ray... i know him for one day and i feel so -"

"In love?" i laughed.

"Yes!" she yelled.

"I'm so happy for you!" i said and hugged her.

"Thanks." she smiled.

"You're always welcome." i smiled back.

"Ray, today was the most amazing day in my whole life!" she yelled, happy.

"I just hope that he is interested." i said.

"He is." Em said quickly.

"How do you know?" i smiled a little.

"Well... we kinda... kissed..." she said. Her cheeks turned red.

"Oh my god, seriously?" i yelled.

"Yes!" she yelled back.

"Aww that is so cute!"

"I know right? When we said goodbye, he suddenly kissed me. And guess what?" she smiled.

"What?"

"It was the best kiss i ever had."

"So you guys are officialy together now?" i laughed.

"No, we just met!" she said.

"But you kissed!" i laughed.

"We still need to spend more time together. We are going on a date tomorrow." she smiled again.

"I'm so happy for you!" i yelled again and hugged her.

Emily went home at 11:00 p.m and i went to bed. I felt so happy for her.


	25. Chapter 24

I woke up this morning. I was lying next to Max, as usual.

I heard some one yelling and punching the door.

"Hello? Someone is in here? HELLO!" a girl yelled and punched the door again and again.

I stood up and walked to the living room.

"WHO THE HELL IS THIS?" i yelled. It was 7:00 a.m in saturday morning!

"Can you please open the door, girl?" she yelled.

"Ok!" i yelled back and opened it. I saw a pretty girl standing there.

"Can you please explame me WHAT are you doing here?" i said and looked at her.

"Where is Zack, huh? You guys already slept together?" she yelled and pointed at me.

I pushed her hand off and looked at her, confuzed.

"I think you knocked at the wrong door, girl! I live here with my boyfriend MAX not ZACK. And you woke me up for nothing on saturday morning!" i said angry.

"I heard that Zack was in this building last night!" she yelled.

Then i suddenly got it.

"Ohh you mean Zack? This guy with the black hair and the blue eyes?" i asked her when i finally remembered about Zack.

"YES!" she yelled. "Now, where is he?"

"First tell me who are you." i said.

"My name is Karen. ZACK is my boyfriend!" she yelled.

"Ok, come in and please stop yelling. My boyfriend is sleeping." i said and rolled my eyes.

"So, you know Zack?" she asked me and sat on the couch without even asking.

"Yes. But i need to call some one now. Wait 2 minutes with the questions." i said and took my phone. I called Emily.

"Hello?" she asked me quietly.

"I woke you up?" i asked her.

"Yes. Now what?" she asked me.

"I have a ... guest here. Her name is Karen." i said slowly.

"And...?" she said.

"She is Zack's ex girlfriend." i said.

"WHAT?" she suddenly yelled.

"Can you come? It's complicated... she thinks she is still his girlfriend." i asked quickly.

"Ok..." she said and hunged up.

I sat there and talked to Karen untill Em came. She was this kinda girl who talks about fashion, boys and parties. I was very happy when Em came.

"Hi." Emily said when she came in and sat on the couch in front of Karen.

"Hey. And who are you?" Karen asked her.

"Emily. I know Zack. So you are his ex girlfriend?" Em asked Karen.

"No. I am his girlfriend." she said in an annoying voise.

"If you are his girlfriend, then why he told me that he's single?" Emily said annoyingly too.

"Well, we had a... bad situation." she said.

"So if you guys are still a couple, WHY Zack kissed me yesterday?" Emily said and looked at Karen.

"WHAT?" Karen yelled.

"You heard me." Emily said.

"Call Zack. NOW!" Karen yelled at me.

"Ok, ok!" i said and called him.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey, Zack. It's Raven. Remember me?" i asked.

"Oh, yeah, Emily's friend!" he said. "Whats wrong?"

"Your ex girlfriend is here." i said shortly.

"What? Seriously? God, this girl is impossible! Can i come?" he asked me quickly.

"Yes, hurry. I don't think she likes Emily..." i said and hunged up.

"Is he coming?" Karen asked me loudly.

"Yes." i said.

"Good. I wanna see him telling me that this is over!" Karen said, angry.

"Look, he told me that he is single and that he broke up with you!" Emily said to Karen.

"No, we had a bad conversation, thats it! We still love each other..." Karen yelled at Emily.

"Girls, relax! He is on his way, he will tell you what's happening, ok?" i yelled.

They stopped arguing. We just sat there in silence untill Zack knocked at the door. I opened it.

"Hey, am i late?" i asked me.

"It doesn't matter now, you need to explame those girls some thing." i said and pushed him in.

Karen stood up and walked to Zack.

"Tell me the truth." she said.

"I already told you. We are over." Zack said. "I don't love you. Sorry."

Karen's eyes got wet.

"Ok. I understand." she said and walked outside.

"OK that was wierd." i said.

"Yeah. Whats her problem?" Emily asked Zack.

"She loves me. But i don't feel the same way..." he said.

"So, is she ok?" i asked.

"I hope. I don't want to hurt her." Zack said.

"We need to talk to her." Em said.

"Now?" Zack asked.

"Yes, Now." Emily said and ran outside to find Karen


	26. Chapter 25

Emily and Zack ran outside to find Karen. I followed them.

Karen was sitting on a bench, pretty close to our home.

"What do you guys want?" Karen asked us. She was crying.

"Karen, i'm sorry..." Zack said.

"Well, you should be! We just broke up, and you already kissed another girl? How should i feel now, huh?" Karen shouted at him.

"Karen, you don't understand. It just... hapenned. And i don't feel bad for kissing Emily. I like her." Zack said.

"Good for you." Karen said and dried her tears.

"Can i talk to her alone, guys?" i suddenly said to Zack and Em.

"Sure, we will wait for you at home." Em said and they both went.

I sat next to Karen and looked at her. She didn't look at me.

"Karen... I know how you feel." i said.

"Yeah, right..." She said quietly.

"Yes. I had the same situation with my ex boyfriend." i said softly and put my hand on her shoulder.

"What happened?" she asked.

"He was cheating on me." i said shortly. "And you are so lucky that Zack didn't cheat on you. It feels so much worst." i said softly again.

"But we just broke up! I mean, i am still heartbroken, and he found a new girlfriend! How should i feel?" she asked me, sad.

"Ofcourse you should feel sad, but he wasn't trying to hurt you!" i said.

"Ohh, you are right. I'm so stupid..." she said and one little tear slipped down her cheek.

"Come on..." i said and hugged her. "Don't worry. You will find some one else soon."

"Thank you." she sobbed to my shoulder.

"We need to go home. You need some coffee." i said and pulled her up.

We walked back home.

Zack and Em were sitting on the couch. They looked shocked when they saw us walking in, hugging.

"Umm, whats going on?" Em smiled to us.

We didn't answer. We just smiled. Karen sat on the couch in front of Em and Zack, and i made some coffee.

"Max is still sleeping?" i asked.

"Yep." Em laughed.

"Can you wake him up?" i asked her.

"Ok..." Em said and went to our bedroom.

She came back exactly when the coffe was ready.

"He said he will come in 5 minutes. He need to put some clothes on." Em said and sat on the couch next to Zack. We all sat there, talking and laughing, till Max came to the living room.

"Morning." he yawned and sat on the couch next to me and kissed me.

Karen freezed when she saw him.

"Karen?" i said. "Are you ok?"

"Umm, yeah, i'm fine." she said, still staring at Max.

Max felt uncomfortable when he drank his coffee.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Max smiled at Karen

"Umm... Karen. I'm Zack's... friend..." she said. She was still staring at Max.

"Karen, can you come with me one second?" i smiled at her and we walked to the bedroom.

I closed the door and looked at Karen.

"Can you explain me WHY are you staring at my boyfriend?" i shouted.

"Ohh, HE is your boyfriend?" she asked.

"Yes. and i think he's feeling uncomfortable with you, staring at him like that!" i said.

"I'm so sorry, but he is damn hot!" she said.

"Well, thank you, but can you stop staring at him like that?" i asked.

"I don't think so..." she said.

"What? Why?" i asked her, confuzed.

"Well, i think i have a crush on him!"

I was in shock.

"I think i have a crush on him." Karen told me.

I was in shock.

"WHAT?" i whispered. I couldn't belive...

"Why are you so... shocking?" she asked me patheticly.

"You have a CRUSH on my boyfriend?" i whispered again, so nobody will hear us.

"Urmm... yeah, whats wrong?" she asked me.

I couldn't belive she realy can't understand what was wrong.

"He is my BOYFRIEND. I am his GIRLFRIEND. We are TOGETHER." i said slowly, like i was explaining to a 5 years old kid that 2 plus 2 is 4.

"So...?" she said, confuzed.

"GOSH! He isn't single! You can't take him! Get it?" i almost yelled.

"Ok, i understand that he is not single... But i still can TRY to take him..." she smiled at me an evil smile.

"You're joking, right?" i said, angry.

"No, not realy." she said.

"Look. Back off. Belive me. It will be better for you." i warned her.

She just giggled and walked back to the living room.

I was still standing in our room, freezed. Is she stupid? Or she's just doing it on purpose?

I decided to act like we never had this conversation. I walked back to the living room, faking a sweet smile. I ment to sit next to Max, but guess who was already sitting there? Karen...

I sat next to Emily and looked at Karen. She was talking to Max and laughing. I felt something wierd... Jealousy?

I was so happy when Karen finally decided that she has to go home.

She said bye to everybody except me. She just looked at me and smiled her little evil smile and went outside to her car.

At the moment she closed the door, i turned around and looked at Emily.

"Can i talk to you for a second? Alone?" i asked her. I was so angry.

We went to my and Max's bedroom and sat on the bed.

"What happened?" Em asked me.

"Karen has a CRUSH on Max!" i said, angry. I was trying not to yell. It was hard.

"WHAT?" Em said. She was in shock.

"Thats the same thing i said to her!" i said.

"But... but this is so... NOT OK! I mean..." she said, speechless.

"I know! And she said that she is gonna try to take Max away from me. She was serious..." i said, worried.

"But Max LOVES you. Don't worry." Em said to me.

"But i saw her talking to him today. They were LAUGHING!" i said. I felt the jealousy slipping to my voise again.

"Well, yeah, i saw them too... But i guess they were just telling jokes to each other or something..." Em said.

"But what if they didn't?" i sighed.

"Look. I think you should talk to Max." She looked in my eyes.

"Are you serious? I can't just ASK him!" i whispered. I wasn't ready to tell Max about this.

"Do what ever you want, but i think that you should tell him." Emily said and walked back to the living room. I followed her.

She took her bag and left to her apartment. Pete was sleeping again and Max was in the shower.

I definitely couldn't tell it to Max. Right? I mean, he will say that he loves me and only me... It will be waste of time...

But what if i was just scared of the answer? What if i was afraid he will say he likes Karen?

Max went out of the bathroom.

"I'm going to bed now, babe." he told me.

"I'm coming." i said and waled to the bedroom with Max. I was very tired. We changed and lied down next to each other.

"Good night baby..." Max whispered in my ear.

"Good night." i said quietly. We lied there, in the dark. But i knew i will never sleep like that. I knew i have to tell him... To make sure...

"Max?" i said quietly.

"What babe?" he said quietly. His voise was so familiar to me...

"I need to ask you something." i said.

"What?" he said in the same voise.

I took a deep breath.

"What do you think about Karen?"


	27. Chapter 26

I took a deep breath.

"What do you think about Karen?" i finally asked.

"What?" Max said, surprised.

"What what? I asked you something!" i said and looked at him carefully.

"Well, she is ok... i guess... why?" he asked me, confuzed.

"Are you blind?" i asked, loudly.

"What?" he asked me again.

That was it.

"She likes you!" i said and looked at him.

"What do you mean 'likes'?" he asked me, starting to understand what was i talking about.

"She told me that she is gonna try to take you away from me!" i finally said. I looked carefully at Max, trying to understand his react.

He just looked at me.

"WHAT?" he finally said. He didn't expect to that.

"So you didn't know about it?" i asked.

"No! I just met her... how could she..." he stuttered, speechless.

I got relaxed. Max doesn't like Karen.

"So, you don't like her?" i asked.

"Of course not!" i said. "She is too... BOSSY." Max said.

I didn't answer.

"Wait a second, you realy thought that i love her back?" he asked me, surprised again.

"Well..." i started.

"Ray! Come on, i can't belive you! You know i love you. And no one else then you." he said and kissed me deeply.

"Good night. then." i smiled a little when he let me go.

"Good night, babe." he smiled and lied down again.

We woke up to a sunny day. We got dressed and Max took a shower. I went to the living room. Some one was calling. I took the phone.

"Hello?" i said.

"Hi, Raven." i heard Karen's voise on the line. My smile disappeared.

"Oh, hi." i said shortly.

"I just thought that it would be nice if i'll come over." she said sweetly. I was annoyed.

"You know, i don't think it's the perfect time to-"

"Oh thanks, i'll be there in a minute." she cut me and hunged up. I was standing there, angry.

Great. Another annoying day.

When i told Max that SHE is coming again, he just smiled at me.

"Don't worry." he said and hugged me.

I WAS worried. She was a little evil girl, and i knew it.

She knocked at the door. I sighed and openned it.

She didn't even say hi to me. She just smiled and pushed me away, walking into the living room.

"Heyy Max..." she smiled. It was pathetic.

"Hi, Karen." Max just smiled and made us coffee. I thought that i will get crazy here, so i invited Emily. She came in a second.

"Hey!" she said when i openned the door.

"Hi." i said annoyed, without smile.

We all sat on the couch and drank our coffee. Karen was sitting VERY close to Max, looking at his eyes and flirting all the time.

"I hate her." i whispered to Emily.

She just giggled and said: "Max loves you. Stop being worried."

I sighed and sat there in silence.

"You want to come over to my house, Max?" Karen suddenly said.

I freezed. What is he gonna say?

"Urmm... yeah, sure, why not?" he smiled.

I was broken.

"We are coming!" Emily said quickly to Karen when she saw my face.

"No. I am staying here." i said and looked at Max.

"Ok, baby. See you later..." he said quietly and kissed me. This kiss was so familiar to me... I couldn't lose him...

Max and Karen left. Emily looked at me when they closed the door.

I was staring at the door, freezed.

"Ray..." she said softly.

"He left me." i said quietly, broken.

"Oh, thats not true!" she said and hugged me tightly.

"Yes it is." i said quietly, fighting the tears.

"He just went over to her house!" Emily said.

"And they are going to be alone." i said quietly.

"Max loves you." she said for the 10th time. "He will never hurt you!"

"But what if he will?" i said. When i thought about losing Max for Karen, the tears started to slip down me cheek.

"Ohh, don't cry Ray..." Em said and hugged me.

"I want to be alone. Ok?" i said.

"Ok. But if you need me, just call." she said and went back to her apartment.

I was standing there, crying. What if Karen will make a move? What if Max will realy leave me? My heart will be broken...

I went to Pete's bedroom. He was sleeping, as usuall. Me and Max planned to send him to a boarding school next week. I turned around and walked to our bedroom.

I fell on the bed and cried into my pillow.

30 minutes later, i decided to call Max.

I took my phone and called him.

"Hello?" Max answered.

"Hey Max... it's me..." i said quietly.

"Hey, baby... What happened?" he asked me.

"Can you come back? I miss you..." i said and felt my tears coming again.

"Sure baby... i'll be there in five minutes..." he said and hunged up.


	28. Chapter 27

"I'll be there in 5 minutes, babe..." Max said and hunged up.

I walked to the living room, drying my tears, and sat on the couch. I waited 5 minutes, 10 minutes, 15 minutes and even 20 minutes. He didn't come.

I was worried. i took my phone. Exactly when i found Max's name, he knocked at the door.

I got relaxed and openned it.

"Hey." i said quietly.

"Hi, baby." he said shortly and walked in, to the living room.

"Urmm... everything is ok?" i asked.

"Yes, i'm great." he said shortly again.

"I'm sorry i made you come so fast..." i said.

"It's ok, i was planning to leave anyway..." he said shortly, not even looking in my eyes.

"Max..." i said and sat next to him.

"Look, Ray... there is something i need to tell you..." he said and finally looked in my eyes. He was nervous.

"What hapenned?" i asked, worried and scared.

"But you have to promiss you won't freak out!" he said, nervous again.

"Max, just tell me what hapenned!" i said loudly.

"But don't freak ou-"

"Max, just say it !" i almost yelled and looked carefully in his eyes.

"Ok..." he said and took a deep breath.

"Karen kissed me." he finally said.

"WHAT?" i yelled and stood up.

"I told you, don't freak out!" he said loudly and stood up too.

"SHE KISSED YOU?" i yelled again.

"Yes, but she did it, not me!" he yelled. "Thats why i was late, i pushed her and told her that it's not ok and that i already have a girlfriend that i love !"

I didn't answer. I just looked at him.

"She tried to kiss me again, but i pushed her and yelled at her!" he said and looked in my eyes.

"You're not lying?" i asked quietly.

"Ray, i love you. Not Karen..." he said and hugged me tightly.

I sobbed into his chest. How i could be so stupid?

"I'm so sorry, Max..." i sobbed and looked at him.

"It's ok, Ray... i knew you will react like this..."

"I just... thought that you will leave me, and i was so full of scare and anger!" i said and dried my eyes.

"I will never leave you, Ray. I love you..." he said and kissed me deeply.

Max's phone rang exactly in this amazing moment. He looked at it, and i saw his eyes getting worried.

I grabbed it from his hand and looked at it.

'Karen is calling you'

I grabbed it from his hand and looked at it.

'Karen is calling you'.

I looked at Max. He was pale for some reason. He looked back at me. I saw something in his eyes. Fear?

"Answer." i said and gave him the phone.

"No." he said quietly and pushed my hand away.

"Why?" i asked, confuzed. "Tell her that you dont want to see her again."

"I can't talk to her now." he said quietly, to himself.

"Max, why not?" i asked. "Talk to her! Tell her everything!" i said loudly.

He sighed and picked it up.

"Heyy Max!" i heard Karen's voise.

"Karen, this is the last time you're calling me!" he said.

"What?" Karen asked, confuzed.

"I don't want to see you again, or hear you!" Max said loudly.

"But, Max, i don't unde-"

"Karen, thats it!" he said loudly again, and hunged up.

We both looked at each other.

"Urmm... Max, i'm sorry i was so..." i started to say, but Max cut me.

"It's ok, Ray..." he said and hugged me.

"I'm going to take a shower." i said shortly and went to the bathroom.

I took a relaxing shower. It took me almost one hour. In the shower, i heard Max's voise talking to some one. Probably at the phone.

I grabbed a towel and wore it. I went to the living room.

When Max heard me, he hunged up the phone.

"Baby..." he said and kissed me.

"What?" i asked, smiling.

"i just found a job!" he smiled back.

"Seriously? Where?" i asked him, happy.

"At the beach." he said, still smiling.

"Thats great!" i said and hugged him tightly. i loved him so much...

"Yeah... tomorrow is the first day." he said to me.

"Then you better go sleep early." i smiled.

"Sure..." he said and stood up.

"Good night!" i said and kissed him.

"Good night, babe..." he smiled at me and went to the bedroom.

I cleaned the house a little bit, and then went to our bedroom too.

I fell asleep in one minute.

i had a dream.


	29. Chapter 28

I fell asleep in one minute.

I had a dream.

In the dream, i was standing on the dark, alone. Then i suddenly saw a light. When i looked closer, i saw Max standing there.

I called him again and again, but he didn't come. He turned around and i suddenly saw Karen standing next to him. He looked in her eyes and suddenly kissed her in passion.

I woke up hystericaly in the middle of the night. I looked around. Max was still sleeping next to me, beautyful. I took a few deep breaths. It was a dream. It wasn't real.

I guess the last few days made me dream about this.

I lied back, and fell asleep.

-One week later-

I woke up to a sunny day. Max wasn't next to me. Probably at work. I got up and changed into a black tank top and a ripped skinny jeans.

I walked to the living room. I saw Max standing there, looking in the mirror.

"Good morning." i smiled at him.

"Oh, goos morning, baby..." he said and kissed me deeply.

"Why are you dressed like that?" i asked and looked at him. He was wearing his favorite black skinny jeans and a nice green v-neck top.

"Well, i felt like wearing something nice to work today..." he said. For some reason he looked a little bit nervous.

"Well, have fun at work!" i said and smiled at him.

"Sure i will. See you later, bab..." he said and walked outside. I closed the door behind him and walked into Pete's bedroom.

We sent him to the Boarding School 5 days ago, so the room was empty. I sighed to myself. The house was so quiet without him and Max.

I walked to the living room to watch a little bit TV. Then i saw Max's phone on the table. He probably forgot it here.

I picked it up and saw that he has 1 new messege from unknown number.

I know i shouldn't open it, but i was his girlfriend, and i thought that it will be ok if i'll read it. I openned it and read.

'Heyy Max !

Where are you ?

Hurry up ! :) '

I was confuzed. Who the hell was that? His friend? Or maybe his boss?

I suddenly had a great idea. I'll go to the beach and visit Max. I never saw him working yet. So i took my phone and went outside.

I was in the beach in less then 20 minutes.

I looked at the bar. Max wasn't there, serving the costumers.

I walked to the bar.

"Hey, do you know where Max is?" i asked the barman.

"Where is who?" he asked me back.

"Max. He should be working here." i said, confuzed.

"Sorry, i don't know any Max. I'm the only barman here." he said and looked at me, confuzed just like me.

"Are you sure Max is not working here?" i asked in shock.

"Yes, i'm sure. There is no Max here." he said and turned around.

I couldn't belive it. Where was Max?

Then it suddenly hit me. Karen.

Max never had a job... He was lying to me. He was with Karen everyday in this whole week...

i felt the tears slipping down my cheeks, and the anger fulling me up.

I went back home and went into my car.

I drove to Karen's house. I know i drove too fast, but i didn't care. I was too angry and scared. Am i right? Max is realy with Karen now?

I was there in 10 minutes. I openned the car door and slammed it behind me. I almost ran to Karen's house.

I pushed the door. It wasn't locked. I went inside. The house was very big. I looked around hystericaly. The kitchen and the living room were empty. I saw two empty cups of coffee on the table.

Then i suddenly saw a half openned door. The bedroom door.

I walked and openned it quickly.

I freezed.

Max was lying on top of Karen, top-less, kissing her in passion. She was in her underwear and bra.

They both stoped when they saw me. They were in shock.

So do i .

I was in shock. I couldn't even feel the tears slipping down my cheek.

"Raven, what are you doing here?" Karen asked me and gave me a dirty look. She didn't even care that i saw them.

Max looked at me, scared.

I couldn't talk. I couldn't move.

"Ray..." Max said softly and stepped one step closer to me.

I stared at him.

He touched my shoulder softly.

"Don't touch me!" i yelled and shaked his hand off violently.

He just looked at me.

Karen stood up and wore her cloths back. She didn't look ashamed or even worried.

She was DISAPPOINTED.

"Ray, please..." Max began to say but i didn't listen.

"How could you?" i whispered. I couldn't yell. I was still freezed.

"Ray, please, let me explain..."

"You don't need to explain. I understand everything..." i whispered and looked at his eyes.

"But -" he began, but i cut him.

"You just need to explain me ONE thing..." i whispered slowly "Why?"

"I..." he began.

"What?" i asked him quietly, broken.

" i don't know..." he said, embarrassed.

"What?" i asked louder, but still whispering.

"I have no idea why..." he said, talking to himself more then to me.

"Then why?" i asked, in a painful voise.

He looked in my eyes, and i saw regret.

I didn't care.

I turned around and ran to my car. I drove like crazy back to my house. I couldn't think.

When i was there, i slammed the door behind me so hard, that i broke the window.

I didn't even turn around. I just ran to my house, fell on the couch and cried harder then ever. I took the phone, and called Emily.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Em..." i sobbed.

"Oh my god, what hapenned?" she asked me loudly when she heard my voise.

"Come." i said shortly, and she was here in less then a minute. Sometimes, i was so happy that we live so close to each other.

"What hapenned?" she aseked me softly and hugged me tight.

I told her everything. I was crying like crazy.

"Oh my god, and this s|ut didn't even CARE when she saw you?" she asked in shock when i told her about Karen.

"No..." i said and looked at the floor.

Then i heard Max's car parking outside.

He came after me.

I looked at Emily.

"I'm not leaving you know!" she read my mind.

"But, please, Emily, he is right here!" i said and pointed at the window. She saw him getting out of the car.

"Good, i want to talk to him!" she said loudly and stood up exactly when Max opened the door and came in.

He was crying. Well, he had tears on his cheeks.

"Ray..." he started, drying his tears.

"Don't call her Ray, you cheater!" Emily yelled at him. "How could you do this to her, huh? She loves you more then anything, and you go sleeping with another gir you met a week ago?" she screamed like crazy.

He just looked at me, ashamed.

"Max, we are over." i whispered.

I couldn't belive i said it to him...

I still love him...

"No..." he said in fear.

"Yes. I'm sorry..." i said while the tears slipped down my cheek. " You broke my heart..."

"Ray..." he said. One little tear slipped down his cheek while he spoke.

"Emily, please go..." i said and looked at her.

She didn't answer, she just went back to her apartment. We were alone.

"Raven, i love you..." he said, looking in my eyes.

"We are over." i said quietly.

"Please..." He begged.

I didn't answer.

"I love you. I love you so much..." he said painfully, looking in my eyes.

He suddenly sent his hand into his pocket, and took a pistol out of there.

"Max!" i yelled in panic.

He placed it next to his head.


	30. Chapter 29

He placed the pistol next to his head.

"Max!" i yelled again and stood up.

"If we're over, i have no reason to live anymore..." he said painfully.

"Max, put this pistol down." i said slowly.

"Why? You're gonna leave me anyway..." he said, looking in my eyes.

I saw regeret. Regret and fear.

"Max, please, put it down. Now." i said slowly again.

"Promiss. Promiss you won't leave me..." he whispered.

"Max, i -"

"Promiss!" he said louder.

I took a few deep breaths. i was still scared.

I tought about Max. About the time we spent together.

How much important he is in my life.

How much i love him...

"Max, i promiss, i will never, ever leave you..." i said. One tear slipped down my cheek.

"Ok, then..." he said slowly, looking in my eyes. Then, he finally threw the pistol on the floor.

I sobbed and ran to him.

He hugged me tightly, kissing my forehead.

I burried my face into his chest, crying.

"I was so stupid, Ray..." he said and kissed me again.

"I'm so sorry..." he said painfully and looked at me, his hands holding my face softly.

I just sat on the couch. He sat next to me.

I was still crying.

"Ray, i'm so, so sorry..." he whispered. One lonely tear slipped down his cheek.

"Max... i love you... I will always love you..." i said, drying my tears.

They kept coming.

"I don't know why i did it... I was so stupid..." he said and burried his face in his hands.

"Max..." i said softly and put my hand gently on his shoulder.

"I love you so much... And i kept telling it to myself..." he said, his hands still covering his face. "I kept reminding myself that i am wrong... That i should stop... That i need to tell you about it..."

"Max, it doesn't matter anymore..." i started, but he didn't listen.

"And when i told Karen that i want to stop, to tell you everything... She got mad."

"What do you mean when you say mad?" i asked him. He was still burring his face in his hands.

"She is using drugs." he paused. "She got crazy when i said i want it to be over. She threw chairs and glasses on the floor. I couldn't do anything but make her relaxed again..."

"It was today, right?" i asked quietly, softly.

"Yes. When i kissed her, she stopped throwing things on the floor. I thinks she realy loves me..." he said and finally pulled his hands off of his face. His eyes were wet.

"I knew what i should do to make her relaxed..." he said and looked at me painfully.

I couldn't belive it. I wanted to, but i couldn't.

"Ray, i never loved Karen." Max said softly and looked in my eyes.

I saw regret again, and hope.

"Belive me..." he begged.

I looked at the floor. I saw the pistol lying there.

"I belive you." i finally said. I turned and looked at him.

"You do?" he whispered.

"Yes." i whispered back.

He leaned and kissed me softly on my lips.

His kiss was so familiar to me...

How could i be so stupid?

How could i be so heartless?

My eyes were still very wet when he let me go. His eyes were too.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too." i whispered back.

We just sat there, on the couch, hugging.

When i thought about it now, i knew that i would never forgive myself if i would leave Max.

I loved him.

And i couldn't change it.

Never.

Suddnely, Max's phone rang.

"I think i know who it is..." i sighed.

And i was right. It was Karen.

Max sighed and picked it up.

"Max, why did you leave after her? Why did you levae me alone for her?" she screamed like crazy

"Karen, i love her. I already told you that." Max said quietly.

"You would leave me for her?" she screamed.

"Thats exactly what i'm doing." Max said. "She is a better person then you. And you know that."

"Fine! Just go! Go to your little b|tch! Like i care!" She yelled and hunged up.

Max sighed and sat on the couch.

He covered his face with his hands again.

"Max..." i said softly and sat next to him.

"She is still... drugged." he sighed.

"Max, its not your fault." i whispered and hugged him.

"I can't even help her..." he whispered back.

I didn't answer. It was true. max can't help Karen. I can't help Karen.

Nobody can help her.


	31. Chapter 30

* 1 Month Later *

"Max, where are we going?" i asked him for the 10th time today.

Max wanted me to wear nice clothes, and come with him to... somewhere.

"I am not telling you. Now hurry up!" he said with a smile.

I looked at him cheerfully.

Our relationship became to an amazing, real love relationship in the past month. We trust each other more easly.

I wore my favorite skinny jeans and a zebra striped shirt.

He was wearing his favorite skinny jeans too, and an amazing band t-shirt.

"Come..." he smiled, and took my hand. He took me to his car.

"Max, please tell me..." i begged.

"No way." he said and opened the car door for me.

I sighed and went in.

We drove for 20 minutes. We stoped at the beach.

"The beach?" i asked with a big smile on my face. Max knew i loved the beach.

He went out and opened the door for me.

I went out, looking at the blue sea.

It was amazing in the evening.

No one was there.

It was all ours.

We sat on the dry sand, and Max hugged me tightly while i watched the waves.

We had a great time.

When it was time to go, Max looked in my eyes.

"What?" i asked softly.

"You look amazing." he whispered.

"You too." i smiled.

"I love you so much, Ray..." he said. He leaned down and kissed me deeply.

"I love you too." i said when he let me go.

He just smiled at me, staring in my eyes.

"Are you ready to leave?" i asked him.

"No, not yet." he smiled and stood up.

I stared at him, surprised.

"Raven, i love you more then anything." he took a deep breath. "Will you marry me?"

"Raven, i love you more then anything." he took a deep breath.

"Will you marry me?"

I freezed. I was in shock. I couldn't even speak.

"YES, YES, I WILL!" i screamed and hugged him when i finally made my self talk.

"Realy?" he asked me softly, relaxed.

"Of course! I love you!" i yelled and hugged him tighter.

"Oh my god, you're going to be my wife!" he yelled and laughed in relief.

"Yes, we're going to be married!" i yelled back and kissed him deeply.

"I love you so much, Ray..." he whispered when i let him go. He looked at me, smiling, and i saw love in his eyes.

"I love you too. More then anything else." i whispered back and smiled.

He leaned and kissed me again.

It was a long kiss. The longest kiss we ever had.

"We better go now." he said when we finally stoped.

"Yeah." i said quietly and looked at the cloudy sky.

"Come..." he said and we walked to his car.

"i have to tell Emily!" i yelled cheerfully when we sat in the car.

"Go ahead." Max smiled and started driving.

I took my phone and realized that my hands were shaking.

I called her.

"Hello?" Em answered.

"Emily, you will NEVER guess what just happened!" i yelled in a huge smile.

"What?" she asked me.

"Guess!" i said.

"Ray, you know that i hate those 'guess' games, now tell me what happened!" she yelled at me.

"ME AND MAX ARE GETTING MARRIED!" i yelled and saw Max smiling next to me.

"WHAT? YOU'RE KIDDING, RIGHT? OH MY GOD I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" she screamed back like crazy and my ear hurts.

"Calm down, Em!" i laughed.

"OH MY GOD I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU SO PRETTY YOU'LL BE AMAZING!"

"Relax, Emily! Just take a few deep breaths!" i yelled to make her quiet.

"OK BUT YOU TWO HAVE TO COME OVER N-O-W!" she screamed.

"Ok, ok..." i smiled and hunged up.

"We're going to Emily's." i told Max.

"Of course." he smiled.

We were at Emily's house in a minute.

"OMG YOU ARE GETTING MARRIED!" she screamed and hugged me when she opened the door and let us in.

"Realx, Em! Whats wrong with you?" i laughed and sat on the couch.

"Yeah, you sound like you never heard about weddings.." Max laughed and sat next to me. he put his arm around my shoulder.

"I know, but i'm just so EXCITED!" she said excitedly and sat in front of us, looking at us like she was proud.

"So when are you getting married?" she asked us happily.

"In one month." Max smiled.

"WHAT? Are you kidding me? You have to get a dress, and a good place for the wedding, and inviting people and -"

"Emily, calm down!" I laughed "We'll be fine, we have lots of time!"

"I am going to find the perfect dress for you and you'll be just amazing!" she said.

"Lets wait with the dress now, we have to invite people!" i said and looked at Max.

"Ok, lets write names, then..." he sighed and took a piece of paper and a pen.

We started to say names of all of the people we know, kids and parents and teenagers and even babys.

We were writing names untill midnight, and then we stopped. It was too late.

"I guess we have to go. See you tomorrow, Emily!" i smiled at her and opned the door.

"Bye guys!" she said and me and Max closed her door behind us, and opned the door that was right in front of us - my house's door.

I loved living so close to Em.

We were so tired that we went straight to bed.

"Good night, my wife." Max smiled at me when we lying on the bed.

"Good night, my husband." i smiled back and closed my eyes.


End file.
